Family
by WaterProofGlasses
Summary: Family. That word had always disgusted Asura. His own 'father' had betrayed him and never treated him like a son. Yes, he would always hate the word 'family', not until he found out he had a brother.


Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater also this was inspired by the mortal instrument which I do not own.

Family

It was a very clean and rich manor, the walls were spotless, and everything was surprisingly expensive. Asura was wandering silently for an hour. The dark halls had no light, obviously everyone was asleep ;but yet he could feel presence of soul was wandering the halls.

'Bad move' Asura thought 'You should have stayed in your room.'

Asura stalked the soul, he felt, that was wandering in the dark hall. He felt more hungry as he went closer to the soul. There it was, the soul was quite small, only a little kid with short black hair.

His so called 'father' would always call him mad. Well he was right, what kind of a person would try to still a soul of innocent child. Asura was. He only wanted more and more power. No one would understand.

"Where are my glasses?" The little soul muttered under his breath.

What a fool.

Asura would normally choose harder souls to catch. They were more fun to play with, and he enjoyed playing especially the power in their souls.

But oh well..

A soul's a soul

Asura headed to the little boy taping his shoulder in order for the soul to see him. "Hey, do you need help there?"

Asura knew the boy wouldn't recognize him. The halls were too dark and the boy's vision was blurry.

This prey was too easy.

"Yeah, I lost my glasses." The boy answered. Asura then said he would help him. As they were both walking down the hallway, the little soul kept asking him questions.

"So, are you family with the staff or something?" And that question made Asura's blood boil.

Family...

Asura always hated that word. His own 'father' has always despised him even after Asura was only born. Asura was never was treated like a son. He was only treated as a friend, and he hated it. Asura hated his 'father' with fury.

His 'father' betrayed him and also his other 'friends', they were all too weak. They didn't even try to understand or see in his point of view.

Yes, he would always hate the word family...

Not until...

Asura found out he had a brother and that interested him.

Death the kid never betrayed him. He never even knew Asura, even if he was created as Asura's replacement, Kid never knew that he was only a replacement. He was only forced to become the perfect death god for their 'father'.

At first Asura was disgusted by Kid, following their 'father' without question ;but then, he realized that 'father' tricked Kid into loving him. Raising him as his own son. Making sure the boy would look up to him. Giving him everything he wants. All just to make sure Kid didn't end up like Asura. But Kid would be like Asura, they both had the same flesh and blood.

That thought excited Asura, like never before. Kid was his brother ; he belonged to no one else. He was Asura's. Asura knew it, because although he did not dream often -madness- after he spied on them seeing his brother going behind their 'father''s back to find the truth, he had dreamed of him.

Asura had dreamed of boy standing in a room, with hair like crow feathers. The room was crimson with blood everywhere, and in his hand was a dagger, his eyes were not afraid, and his mouth kept screaming 'You lied to me!', standing over their 'father's corpse.

He knew Kid would've done that, someday, because Asura would've also done that after knowing the whole truth. Asura would've been proud of him. His little brother.

In a dream, they were laughing together at the beautiful ruin that was once death city. The screams of the people would've made normal people have mercy, but it didn't affect them, destruction was their element. Kid was looking down as he laughed, his amber like eyes were filled with madness just like Asura's. When his hand grabbed onto Asura's, he said 'Big brother, look' with a maniac smile. Asura realized that the streets were flooded with blood and bones.

Asura woke up still laughing.

He knew someday that would happen, when the time was right, when he was powerful enough, when Kid finally mistrusted their 'father'.

"Hey, Mr. I found my glasses, you could go back yo where ever you're going." The boy said. Putting on the glasses on the crook of his nose.

"I afraid that won't be going any where." Asura said gripping on to his spear.

He felt like laughing at how easy was it to kill the boy silently. The boy didn't even think about screaming.

He ate the boy's soul easily.

It would've been easy if he was powerful with only eating this soul, but he knew he needed more. But he didn't really mind because he still needed time, till Kid would find out the truth, until then Asura could use all this time to get stronger.

He looked at the dark halls, thinking about the right time when a war will start, where flame and blood shall destroy his father's creation. When his brother would be there waiting for him, willing to join as a full Shinigami after killing their father.

Asura would never say this but he actually liked the word...

Family.


End file.
